Captured
by yoyowezy
Summary: Ichigo is debating weather or not she loves Ryou or Kisshu when she gets captured! Read and review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

Captured Chapter 1:

Ichigo's Heart

Ichigo's on her way home from the Café looking tired. _Another long day at work,_ she thought._ Ryou didn't make the day any easier by yelling at me and making me work late._ Then she saw two images pop up in her mind. They were Kisshu and Ryou. She shook her head and just continued walking home. In her room she flopped on the bed and covered her eyes. _What's wrong with me,_ she thought, _I thought I loved Aoyama. But now I'm not so sure. _Ichigo just went sleep very confused.

The next day she went to school like always and saw Miwa and Moe waiting for her at the gate. "Morning." Moe and Miwa said. "Morning." Ichigo replied rather distantly.

"Hey are you ok?" Miwa asked.

"I'm ok I just have a lot on my mind." She said back.

The rest of the day Ichigo was caught up in her own thoughts._ I think I don't love Aoyama anymore. If I don't love Aoyama then who exactly do I love? Is it Kisshu? Is it Ryou? But why would I love them? Kisshu calls me a toy and even if I do have feelings for him it hurts. Ryou does nothing but yell at me and make me work late if I'm just 1minute late for work. Even if I did love him I doubt he'll return my feelings. So why? Why do I feel this way? I don't understand!_ While she was thinking she heard a voice in her head. _Mew Ichigo. _The voice said. Ichigo immediately recognized the voice it was Pai. _Meet me on the roof. _Pai said. After that Ichigo excused herself from class and headed to the roof.

**On the Roof**

Pai watched as Ichigo burst through the door and screamed

Mew Mew Strawberry!

Metamorpho-sis!

Transformed into Mew Ichigo she made her weapon appear but she was too late. Pai teleported behind her then knocked her out.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo opened her eyes to see where she was but she couldn't see anything. "Where am I?" she asked. To her surprised a voice answered saying "This is your heart. Right now your heart is very confused so it's pitch black. You're here to work out your feelings and once you have the path out should be clear." "Who are you?" asked the voice but it did not respond. Ichigo was starting to panic when she remembered that the voice said she had to work out her feelings. _Who do I love?_ She thought._ Is it Kisshu or Ryou?_ Then suddenly she heard Kisshu's voice, "Koneko-Chan," he said. Ichigo blushed then instantly knew that the one she loved was Kisshu. Then suddenly the darkness of her heart started to glow a soft pink color and there was a bright light up ahead. She went to the light and was engulfed by its brilliance. But woke up to find she was in a cage in some lab type looking place.

**It's a cliffie! Yes, I know it's extremely short but that's all I could think of today. Read and review and hopefully I would have updated my story by then. **


	2. Chapter 2

Captured Chapter 2:

Pai's Plan

Ichigo sat up startled and had absolutely no idea where she was. "Oh so you're awake?" Pai asked. When Ichigo saw him she tried to re-transform put saw she didn't have her pendent. "Looking for this?" Pai said, holding up her pendent. "What are you trying to do, Pai?" Ichigo hissed. Just then Pai took out some kind of remote the pushed a button. Slowly the cage started to suck up Ichigo's power. "What am I trying to do you ask? I'm going to slowly torture you until Kisshu can't stand it anymore and uses his true power to take over Earth." Pai explained. "What do you mean when you say Kisshu's true power?" Ichigo asked obviously confused. "Did you honestly think Kisshu was fighting you all seriously?" Pai asked smirking. "Why wouldn't he?" Ichigo asked. "Because he loves you way too much to actually kill you and your friends." Pai put simply. "He loves me?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "I'm so happy!" she smiled.

"But if you think that's all to my plan than you're highly mistaken." Pai started. "Wait there's more?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "If my first plan fails then I will use you to draw out Deep Blue's human host." He waited a second before saying the name. "Masaya Aoyama." Ichigo glared at him because that's the she could do. Ichigo felt so helpless, it scared her, and with Pai sucking up her power she was growing weaker by the second. "I came up with another idea." Pai said. "By the way you reacted when I told you that Kisshu loves you, I suspect that you now return those feelings to him." Pai concluded looking at Ichigo. "Yeah, so what about it?" Ichigo asked nervously. "Since you love Kisshu, all I have to do is brainwash you into joining us. I'll try this first instead. Either which way, I'll use you to draw out Aoyama. That way Deep Blue won't interfere with us saving our planet." Pai said smirking.

With everything that was going on neither one of them realized that some one was listening in on them. Some one that was young enough to not be suspected at all, Taruto. "I have to tell Kisshu." He whispered. Then teleported out of the ship.

**With Kisshu**

Kisshu was making the other mews fight two of his animas. One of them was a snake anima that was really slimy, making it very fast. The other one was a cicada turtle thing that would go in its shell every time it was attacked. Suddenly Taruto appeared next to Kisshu. "What's up, Taruto?" Kisshu asked. "Pai captured Ichigo and he's keeping her imprisoned to carry out his plans!" Taruto said sounding a little scared. Kisshu called back his parasites and he and Taruto teleported to Pai's lab. When they got there, however, Ichigo threw herself at Kisshu causing them both to fall over. Ichigo stayed on top of Kisshu, gave him a slight peck on the cheek, and said "Welcome home Kisshu!"

**Now I know this chapter is shorter than my last one but I want what happens next in the next chapter. Gomenasai! About the late update. I had homework to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Ichigo's Rescue Plan**

While Ichigo was pretending to be brain washed (yes I said pretending) she had her phone on (something Pai forgot to take) and on the other line was her father Shintaro even though he was at work. He heard what was going on and immediately left work and went home to find a very surprised Sakura. "What's going on dear? Why are you home so early?" she asked very confused. "Ichigo's in trouble so I came to get _those_." Shintaro explained. "Well if Ichigo's in trouble then I can't complain. They are where you left them since I can't move them any way." Sakura sighed. Shintaro just nodded in both thanks and agreement. He went down to the basement and moved a picture frame. Behind the frame was a safe. He put in the combination then took out a remote. He pressed a button on the remote and out of the wall came two scanners. He put his finger on one and the automated voice said "Please state your name." "Momomiya Shintaro." He said. The automated voice said "Access granted. Welcome back Shintaro." Just as the voice was saying this the wall went in and moved to the side revealing a secret trophy room with all kinds of awards both Shintaro's and Ichigo's alike. Then he went to a certain wall. He took out the remote and pressed another button. This made the wall open and two Katanas in their sheaths appeared. Shintaro took them both and left the hidden room, closing the secret door and placing the remote back where it had been. He walked out of the basement looking deadly serious. "Dear, do you even know where Ichigo is?" Sakura asked. "No, I don't." he replied simply. "Then where are you going?" she wondered. "To her job. I have a feeling that they may know something about where she is." He said as he walked out the door.

**At the Café **

Ryou and Keichiiro where about to open the shop with the other mews, when Shintaro walked in. "Sorry, we aren't open yet." Ryou said not looking up from frosting the cupcakes thinking it was just another customer. "Who's the owner of the shop?" Shintaro asked not acknowledging Ryou's statement.Ryou sighed and stopped frosting the cupcakes. He wiped his hands on a towel and walked out the kitchen to talk to the man face to face. He was surprised to see that it was Ichigo's father. "What's wrong is everything ok? Where's Ichigo?" Ryou asked. "Well, I thought you might know where she is." Shintaro said coldly. He looked around the café and said "I guess all of you girls are mew mews correct?" This caused everyone to gasp and Ryou said "Keichiiro put a sign on the door to say that we won't be opening today and lock the door." Keichiiro did as he was told he nodded to Ryou to tell him that it was all finished. "Follow me." he said to Shintaro and motioned for everyone else to do the same. He led Shintaro down into the basement then asked "How'd you find out about us?" "Well….." Shintaro started then told everyone what he had heard. "This isn't good. We have to save Ichigo. I suspect that you want to come along since you have those swords with you. But, why do you have two?" Ryou said. "Isn't it obvious that the other one is Ichigo's? I brought it along since she got her pendent taken away." Shintaro said as if it was common knowledge. Then they started to work on the plan.

**3 Hours later**

"Ok. That should do it." Keichiiro said looking at the little strategy they had come up with. Yes, it was flawless. Zakuro and Mint would use their weapons to open the dimension that the aliens were in. Once it opened everyone would run through it and into their dimension then spread out and look for Ichigo. Once they found her they would tell Shintaro and the others so that Ichigo would have some protection and a weapon to help fight off the aliens long enough for Zakuro and Mint to make their escape route and get out of there. Yes, the plan was perfect. Now all they needed to do was look for the door to the dimension and then the plan would be set in motion.

**With Shintaro**

Shintaro was home but he really wasn't there. He kept wondering if his little Ichigo was alright without weapons and alone with those aliens. He wouldn't eat and he tossed and turned all night. He just wanted to make sure his peachy Ichi was alright. But he did not have that information. He lies in bed wondering if they were hurting her before sleep took control and everything went black.

**Please don't flame me for not completing the cliffie first but I was having trouble trying to put what I wanted to happen in words and then as soon as I had got it I lost it. Then this popped in my head and I thought 'Why not let this chapter come before the other' so that's what I did. Please read and review! NYA~**


	4. Chapter 4

Captured Chapter 4

Kisshu's Feelings

Ichigo, seeing that Kisshu was startled got off of him and helped both Kisshu and Taruto to their feet. "Are you feeling alright?" Kisshu asked her.

"What are you talking about? I feel just fine."

"Are you sure you're ok? Pai didn't do anything to you?"

"No. He didn't. I came in to ask if you would be home soon because I started to feel lonely. Anyway, are you ok? You've been acting strange since you got home."

"What did you do to Ichigo, Pai?" Kisshu shouted ignoring Ichigo's question. Pai sighed then said, "Ichigo, Taruto. Do you mind leaving us for a while?" Ichigo and Taruto both looked at one another and headed off to Taruto's room. After Pai was certain they were out of ear shot he said "What are you so worked up about? I thought you'd be happy that Ichigo's here."

"That's beside the point. I never thought you'd brainwash her into loving me. It feels all wrong!"

"You think I brainwashed her? Well you are partially correct."

"What do you mean by "_Partially Correct_"? I am right, aren't I?"

"I did brainwash Ichigo into thinking she was on our side. But I didn't brainwash her into thinking she was in love with you those feelings are genuinely hers."

"I don't believe you." Kisshu said, slamming the door behind him. Kisshu went straight to his room to sort out his mind but all he could think of was of how Pai used Ichigo and the little kiss on the cheek that Ichigo gave him. Then it finally dawned on him that they were enemies and should remain that way. Then Ichigo came in looking worried. "Hey are you alright Kisshu?" she asked.

"What does it look like?"

"Like you need a kiss." Ichigo said getting closer to him so that she'll be able to deliver her kiss. But just as she moved he backed away from her. "What's going on with you?!" she demanded. "First you leave me alone for hours at a time, then you act like I'm some kind of stranger, and now you're even avoiding me. What's going on here! Am I doing anything wrong? Is there something wrong with us?" Ichigo yelled furiously. "US?! There is no "_US_"! There never was an "_US_"!" Kisshu screamed at the top of his lungs. His words caused Ichigo to start crying and she ran out the room. This left a bad taste in Kisshu's mouth. He wanted to stop her but stayed put knowing that this was for the best.

**With Ichigo**

She walked into Taruto's room not even thinking about what he'd say. She just needed a place to cry and she didn't want to cry in front of Pai. After all he was the reason she was there in the first place. Instead of Taruto yelling "Get out my room you old hag!" he simply sat next to her and started to pat her back which made Ichigo cry harder. Taruto thought the old hag wasn't that bad because she ate candy with him.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Kisshu and I got in a fight." She sobbed.

"You really do love him, don't you?" he said. Ichigo just nodded.

"You're not really brainwashed are you?"

Ichigo just looked at him in surprise. "How did you…." She started but she was cut off when Taruto said "You never once called me runt you old hag." He smirked.

**With Kisshu**

Kisshu was currently lying on his bed thinking whether or not if what he did was the right thing. When he remembered the look of pure hurt twisted in Ichigo's face when he had yelled at her and realized no brainwashing could do that. He loved Ichigo and now knew that she truly returned those feelings to him. But why was he so hesitant to welcome her here with wide arms? Was it because of how much she had hurt him? If so he just had to let it go. That's what he was going to do. He was going to let it go.

He jumped off the bed and went to go find Ichigo.

**In Taruto's Room**

Ichigo was sprawled on the floor having cried her self to sleep. Taruto was also asleep over Ichigo's head having fallen asleep from rubbing her back.(No he wasn't lying on her head) That's when Kisshu walked in hoping to make amends with his favorite kitty. But when he saw them sleeping so peacefully on the floor he just couldn't wake them up. He grabbed a blanket and covered them both. He was about to stand and leave the room when he heard Ichigo say "Kisshu?'. "I'm right here Kitten. I'm sorry for earlier" He replied his ears drooping. "I'm sorry too." She said. "For what?" He asked but alas the kitten did not answer for she had fallen back to sleep. Kisshu stood turned out the light and said "Sweet dreams", before closing the door.

**Finally my writer's block went away and I finished this chapter. But I guess I have my music teacher to thank because we made this record label at my school called Rural Lane Records. We just got the CD that they made and this song 'Let it go' made me come out of my writer's block. Sorry for the late update I wanted to update sooner I really did. But there's no use crying over spilled milk. To learn more about the record label goes to **** .com**** and check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Captured Chapter 5**

** The Rescue**

The phone rang. Shintaro looked at the caller I.D to see who it was. It read 'Blonde Bastard'. He picked up his cell and went into another room. He said "So, what 'cha got?"

"Come to the Café with the swords. We can finally put our plan in motion." Ryou answered. That's all it took. Shintaro cut the connection and picked up the Katanas he often carried around the house. However, before he could leave Sakura stood in front of the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Ichigo."

"Shouldn't we call the police?"

"Ichigo's in too deep. There's no way we can do that. Besides, the police can't do anything about it."

"And you can?"

"I can help them at least."

"Them?"

"We can have this discussion later after Peachy Ichi's safe." With that Shintaro shoved his wife out of the way and walked out the door.

**At the Café **

Shintaro went into the basement of the café. Everyone was already there. "We've located the door to the alien's dimension. It's above Tokyo Tower. Since Mint is the only one who can fly she'll have to carry Mr. Momomiya to the top. Oh! Before I forget here." Ryou said handing Shintaro a yellow pendant. "You will use this to communicate with the other Mews." Keichiiro explained. "Are we all set?" Ryou asked everyone. They nodded. "Then let's all save Ichigo!" He exclaimed.

**At Tokyo Tower**

The police were holding back the crowd of people who wanted to meet Tokyo Mew Mew and the reporters who wanted to interview them. "Is everyone ready?" Keichiiro yelled over the roar of voices and swish of the helicopters. Everyone just looked at him like he was stupid or something. With that Mint picked up Shintaro and started to fly while the other Mews hopped and climbed. The search lights on them the whole time. When they were at the top everyone fell silent. Mint put Shintaro down. Then the plan started when Mint yelled "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Her attack cut through the air creating a little doorway. Without delay Zakuro shouted "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" she widened the doorway Mint created and made it big enough for everyone to go through. Everyone ran through as fast as they could because they knew she couldn't hold it for a long time. When Zakuro slipped in the doorway closed with a flash leaving the people behind in an uproar. All they could do was wait for their soon to be saviors to come out.

**In the Alien's Dimension**

Everyone was cramped up together when they finally realized they were in someone's room. They saw they were under someone's bed and above them were pictures of Lettuce. Everyone immediately knew whose room it was. It was Pai's. Everyone even Shintaro quietly snickered while Lettuce just blushed. Zakuro stuck her head out to see if he was there but the room was empty. They all came out from under the bed to find Mew Lettuce dolls and finless porpoise plushies and books. This just made everyone laugh harder while Lettuce turned an even darker color red. Mint stuck her head out the door. The coast was clear (Did I type that right?) and everyone spread out. Shintaro was quietly walking when he heard someone say "Ichigo can I tell you something?" He sat there silently waiting for Ichigo to say something but she never did. Then he heard a moan. Shintaro lost it and charged in the room to find a green haired alien sucking face with his little girl. "Ichigo get away from him!" Shintaro demanded. Hearing her father's voice she and Kisshu separated instantly. He grabbed Ichigo and started to run. Then they heard Mint scream. They followed her voice to Pai's lab. Kisshu and Taruto teleported there, while everyone else ran. Pai was shooting bolts of lighting at her for she had his latest research object: Ichigo's pendant. The other Mews took out their weapons. Ichigo and her father looked at each other and nodded. They both had their swords on their backs one opposite to each other. At the same time Shintaro and Ichigo yelled "Father Daughter Transformation!" Ichigo had her right arm cross her upper body at shoulder length while her left arm was at waist length. Shintaro had is left arm cross his upper body at shoulder length while his right arm was waist length. Their fingers locked together and they twisted their bodies until they were face to face. They spun around and around until they broke free. Shintaro was suddenly wearing what looked like ninja clothes. They looked just like Pai's clothes. His hair was no longer spiky but long and in a high samurai ponytail. Ichigo wore a ninja outfit much like her father's but it was a dress that were slit on both her right and left side. Her ribbons came undone in her hair. Her strawberry hair grew to be ankle length. Shintaro raised his right hand and gripped the handle of his weapon. Ichigo raised her left hand and gripped the handle of her weapon. They both removed the Katanas from their sheaths. Ichigo swung her weapon right, left, right. At the same time Shintaro swung his weapon left, right, left. Then their weapons rested at their sides. Ichigo's at her left and Shintaro are at his right. Their free hands in fists. Then they shouted "Twin Warriors!" as they came out of the extra exaggerated back round completely transformed into something no one saw before. Their eyes were narrowed, cold, and unforgiving.

"How is this happening?" Pai yelled outraged. "I thought I brainwashed her."

"I thought you did too." Kisshu agreed.

"You two are so dumb." Taruto smirked.

"You knew about this?" Pai asked.

"Yeah. It was simple. She didn't call me runt, shorty, short stack, or midget even once. I thought you two would've caught on by now. Both of you are so slow."

While the aliens were distracted the Mews and the Twin Warriors attacked while their guard was down. Zakuro and Lettuce fought Kisshu, Mint and Pudding fought Taruto, and the Twin Warriors fought Pai. The Twin Warriors moved so fast that Pai didn't have a chance even if he teleported. They defeated Pai and helped Mint and Pudding fight Taruto. They defeated Taruto using the perfect sync of their attacks. Then they were face to face with Kisshu, Cyniclonia's strongest warrior. Before they fought they bowed to each other as a form of respect from one warrior to another. Then the fight began with Ichigo and Shintaro fighting as one being. When Kisshu started to get serious he blasted an energy ball from his Dragon Sais. They dodged the attack. Then they shouted "Twin Warriors' Special Attack: Father Daughter Resonance! One Being Beam!" Ichigo and Shintaro merged into one person. Shintaro on the left and Ichigo on the right. Both their swords came together to make one and a magnificent golden light shot out from it. Kisshu even with his amazing speed couldn't dodge it and was scorched in the process. He wasn't dead neither of his brothers were either. Pai and Taruto simply suffered from really bad cuts while Kisshu was pretty severely injured. To think that his new girlfriend and her father would be able to do something so horrible to him. Leaving the aliens on the floor they walked into Pai's room and were rolling on the ground laughing at his lettuce obsession. Mint Shouted "Ribbon Mint Echo!" and shot an arrow under Pai's bed reopening the doorway. Zakuro yelled "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!' and widened the doorway like before as everyone went through. After Zakuro went through the doorway shut with a flash.

**At Tokyo Tower Again**

The sky ripped open as Tokyo Mew Mew and the Twin Warriors came out. The crowd was ecstatic. Cheering and whistling. They were taking pictures and ECT. They climbed down and got in Ryou's car avoiding the paparazzi. They all detransformed. Ryou dropped them off at home and then went back to the Café with Keichiiro. A few days later while Ichigo was thinking about how hard she was on Kisshu he appears in front of her window.

**Yosh! Chapter 5 is finished and for all of you who reviewed/followed/ and favorited I made a nice long chapter just for you hope you enjoyed it. I want at least 5 reviews before I post my next chapter. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Captured Chapter 6**

** The Reason Why**

**Ichigo's POV**

While I was looking out the window wondering when would be the right time to tell my mom about me, Kisshu appeared before my eyes. "Long time no see Koneko-chan."

"It's only been a couple of days."

"Any way what was that new transformation? Why did you go so hard on me? My skin still stings from the third degree burns you know.

"I'll answer all your questions down stairs. I still have to tell my mom why you guys would abduct me in the first place.

"We better go do that then."

"It's pretty funny."

"What is?'

"I always wondered what an alien abduction was like but now I don't have to wonder since I was already abducted."

"That is funny."

With that said we both headed down stairs.

**Normal POV**

**In the Living Room**

"Why is that rapist here?" Shintaro yelled. By the way he was fuming he should've exploded already.

"He's not a rapist he's my new boyfriend!" Ichigo declared. Shintaro raised an eyebrow as if to say "Really?" "Ok. He's not a rapist but came close to being one." She admitted.

But before Shintaro could say anything Sakura dropped the plate she was currently drying. "You!" was all she could get out. "I can explain!" Ichigo said somewhat startled.

She led her mother to the sofa so that she wouldn't fall when she told her explanation. She took a big deep breath and said "I"mmewIchigotheleaderofTokyomewmewandIwasrecently capturedtohelpthemtakeovertheearth." "Huh?" was Sakura's answer for Ichigo spoke to fast for her to understand. Sakura looks at Shintaro with eyes that said "Did you get that?" Shintaro just sighed and said "She said that she's Mew Ichigo the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew and that the reason she was captured recently was to help the aliens take over the Earth." "Oh. I thought you were going to tell me something I already didn't know." Sakura replied.

"Wait you knew about this?' Ichigo, Shintaro, and Kisshu said in perfect unison. Well almost perfect Kisshu was a little slow.

"Yup."

"When did you find out?" Ichigo asked still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"When I saw you on TV." She replied calmly.

"That makes sense."

There was an awkward silence between the four. Then Kisshu said "How come you can do a different transformation?"

"Well that's because….." Ichigo started.

**Back Story**

Ichigo was about six years old when she went to live in her father's village Bushi no Mura. The village's prophet predicted that the strongest warrior was to be female but they thought the prophecy was wrong for the strongest warrior at the time was Shintaro. When Ichigo came to the village they started to think the prophecy was right. They started to teach Ichigo the way of the samurai. But she couldn't even lift a sword. They were starting to doubt her when Shintaro offered to teach her. "Go ahead. It's not like the child will learn anything." Orishima Akishiya said. "I'm starting to wonder if that child is capable of learning.' Mishyama kyouhi added. "Orishima sensei, Mishyama sensei, by the end of the next month Ichigo will be stronger than all of the students in the dojo. Boku wa yakusoku shimasu!" "Wasn't she born premature?" Mishyama asked. "That's not all. I heard she has two friends who act as her bodyguards. But if he says he can teach her then so be it. She will battle each student in the dojo on April 30th. If she loses one duel your name will be put to shame. Got that Momomiya-san?" Orishima decided. "Yes." With that he left to start training Ichigo.

She trained for weeks on end. All she ever did was train. Sakura would often ask "Honey, why don't you play with the other kids?" But the only answer she got from Ichigo was "I can't. I have to train so that I can bring great honor to Daddy's name."

Then April 30th came. Ichigo was being watched by everyone in the village. There were a total of 26 students and one Ichigo. She had to defeat them all. One by one they came at her and one by one they dropped. One student after the next fell to her wooden blade. All 26 students beaten, by a five year old girl who couldn't even count to the number 30? She brought great honor to her father's name. "If this child is indeed supposed to be the warrior from the prophecy, then have her duel with the strongest warrior of now." Orishima said. The crowd cheered with agreement.

Shintaro came out his sword at the ready position. "Does this mean I have to fight you?' Ichigo asked. "Yes, and we are not allowed to go easy on each other. Prepare yourself." Her father answered. Ichigo obeyed. First they bowed to each other in respect then the flag was waved signaling for the duel to start. Everyone was silent. It was rare for a father and daughter to fight each other for the title of strongest warrior. Ichigo and Shintaro stayed perfectly still. Trying to figure out who would make the first move. In this duel one false move and it was over. He saw Ichigo drop her guard and attacked only to get hit with the back of her sword so hard he flew into the wall. Everything was still. Everyone was silent. To break the uncomfortable silence Mishyama declared "The prophecy was true! The greatest warrior this village has ever seen is indeed female! Her name shall go down in the history books for becoming the first five year old strongest warrior.

After that she didn't need any more training and she took jobs like all the other samurai in the village. Her father coming along as her chaperone. But one task was too hard for her to do alone. He tried to help her but the beast was too strong. The thing they were fighting was the Sekai no Hakai-Sha. Then suddenly they both heard a voice in their heads. It said "I'll give you the power to defeat the scum of the Earth. This power is yours and yours alone. I give you this because of your strong bonds as father and daughter. Now speak the words in your heart and defeat this vile beast!" "Father Daughter Transformation!" they shouted. (You know the rest.) Thus the Twin Warriors were born. (Forgive me Power Puff Girls.)

With one powerful move they defeated the Sekai no Hakai-Sha. Sakura thought it was too dangerous for Ichigo in the village and Shintaro agreed. They went back to Tokyo to live a normal Japanese life.

**End of Back Story**

"That is so awesome!" Kisshu said. "So the reason you didn't hold back was so that you could make the fight look authentic right?" Kisshu asked. Shintaro and Ichigo just laughed. "You thought we weren't holding back?!" they said through laughs. "True we were trying to make it look authentic but" Ichigo started. "We weren't going to kill you!" Shintaro finished. Kisshu just blushed stupidly.

"Any way", Kisshu started, "How come you were so strong?" Shintaro and Ichigo just shrugged. (After finally finishing their laughing fit of course.) "I can answer that question." Sakura said. "It's because Ichigo is part Cyniclon."

**A new twist! A cliffie! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Now to clear up all the Japanese confusion. **

**Bushi no Mura = Village of samurai**

**Boku wa yakusoku shimasu = I promise (a mouthful right?)**

**Sakai no Hakai-Sha = Destroyer of worlds**

**Again thank you for all of your support. As a reward you got an extra long chapter and virtual cookies.**

**Ichigo: I'm part cat, part human, AND part Cyniclon?! I'm also a samurai?! You made me a weirdo!**

**Me: No I made you cool.**

**Ichigo: What's so cool about the Father Daughter What'chamacalit?**

**Me: Defeating a beast called the Destroyer of Worlds and the Cyniclons.**

**Ichigo…I admit defeat. *Leaves***

**I just realized that I'm basically talking to myself. Any way I'm late with the dedications but better late then never right. I dedicate this story to all Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic authors. Without you my awesome daydreams would have never happened and this story is based off my daydreams so yeah. You guys are my inspiration. Time to go back home until next time. Sorry Dragon tales.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Captured Chapter 7**

** I'm a Cyniclon?!**

**Ichigo's POV**

"What?!" we all said. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew I wasn't just part human and part cat. But I didn't know I was the same thing Kisshu and the others were. When I finally pulled myself together I asked "Well how come you know this."

"Because I am part Cyniclon as well."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because at some point you found out on your own. Do you remember that summer we visited Ji-chan and Ba-chan?" I simply shook my head no.

"It seems my brainwashing worked well. It all started when we went to see Ji-chan and Baa-chan…" Sakura started.

**Normal POV**

**Back Story **

Ichigo was eight. That summer had been the hottest summer in past 20 years. (This was after she became a samurai.) Sakura's parents wanted to see Ichigo so they were going to stay in Heiwa no Machi, her hometown, for a week. Ichigo adored her grandparents but her grandfather, Rin, was her favorite. They were always together.

Then one day Ichigo asked "Ji-Chan can you show me a magic trick?" Rin thought _I guess it wouldn't hurt to show her. She's from the third generation. It's very likely that she doesn't even get her powers and only a few advanced Cyniclons can even use the trick I'm about to show her._ "Watch this." He said. Rin closed his eyes, puffed his cheeks, held his breath, and pulled his nose until, "pop", his ears came out. "I want to try that too!" she said excited. _There's no way she'll be able to do it on her first try. It took me years to master it. _Rin thought. But he was wrong. Ichigo popped ears too. So he taught her all kinds of stuff like telepathy and teleportation. He even taught her how to fly.

Then Sakura heard Ichigo ask "You're not human are you Ji-chan?"

"That's right. I'm not human. When did you figure it out?"

"When you popped your ears."

"You did it too. So that means you're not all human either."

"Dad! Stop telling Ichigo this nonsense." Sakura said.

Sakura gave her father a smothering glare. He got up and said "Ichi-chi, stay here. Ji-chan and Mommy are going to go talk in the kitchen." With that they went into the kitchen.

Ichigo could hear them talking. But she couldn't really make out what they were saying. Then she heard a loud "thump!' She went to see what was going on when she heard Sakura say "You did what?!"

"Look, she mastered a highly advanced technique that takes people years to perfect. How could I not teach her how to use the rest of her powers?"

"Maybe if you kept in mind the fact that she's a child. When children her age learn things they tell and show their friends. What would happen if she told her friends she was a Cyniclon? Huh? They'd be scared of her they'd avoid her."

"That's not true! Moe, Miwa, and the others would never do that!" Ichigo yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Aw! Honey I didn't mean to-"Sakura started but Ichigo ran away.

Ichigo wouldn't talk to her mother, much less look at her. Then later that night Sakura went to go tuck Ichigo in.

"Oyasumi, Ichigo." She said with her hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"Oyasumi." Ichigo replied. Then when Sakura bent down to kiss Ichigo on her cheek her hand started glowing a soft pale blue, then it faded.

The next day they had their bags and they were leaving. For some reason Ichigo was really tired and wouldn't wake up but they carried her to the car. A couple weeks late Ichigo heard Sakura yell to the person on the phone "Go home already!" "Who was that?" she asked. "It was no one." her mother answered. A few months later Ichigo heard Rin had passed away. They had his funeral the week after they heard the news. But strangely enough no one was allowed to see the body. "He's in a better place." Ichigo said, face red from crying. "Yeah. The place he went to sure is different to ours." Sakura replied knowing full and well he went back to his home planet.

**End of another Back Story**

"So you brainwashed me into believing that I'm 100% human?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

"When Ji-chan mysteriously died he really went back to his planet?"

"Yes."

"So those times when I would talk to Ji-chan in my head I was using telepathy?"

"Probably."

"Can I really make my ears come out?"

"I don't know try it."

Ichigo held her breath, puffed her cheeks, closed her eyes, and pulled her nose then "pop". Her elf ears came out. When she touched them you could literally see sparkles and roses around her. She looked like a kid you had cotton candy for the first time. Then she wanted to try telepathy. She focused her thoughts on Kisshu and said _"Kisshu, kikoeru?"_

"_Yeah."_ He answered. She couldn't believe it! For the next two minutes she made Kisshu ret each her how to fly and teleport. He also showed her how to summon weapons. Her weapon was a mixture of Pai's fans and Kisshu's Dragon Sais. The Sais were the handle to the fans and when she wanted to use just the Sais all she had to say was 'Detach', and the fans would come off. Showing the blades to the Sais, and disappear. With this she showed the Mews, Keichiiro, Ryou, Miwa, Moe, and even Taruto.

**Later that Day**

The Mews, Keichiiro, Moe, Miwa, Kisshu, Ichigo, and Taruto were talking about forming a truce when Moe and Miwa burst out laughing hysterically.

"What's going on you two?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just that…." Moe started.

"We wanted to know what Pai was thinking and…." Miwa said

.

"He was thinking that if he read enough books about finless porpoises then he'll be able to understand Lettuce better." They both finished.

"How can you two read minds?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa looked at each other and then at Kisshu. After it seemed they made some sort of agreement all three said "Because we're/they're Cyniclon siblings."

Everybody stopped being surprised after they found out Ichigo was part Cyniclon. It only made since her school friends were too.

"Any way, does everyone have the truce plan memorized?" Keichiiro asked. Everyone nodded. With that that they all went home to prepare for the plan hoping it wasn't too late.

**There you have it folks! Chapter 7 is up. By the way everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited thank you for your constant support. I herby announce that chapter 9 will be the last chapter of this story. It will be the epilogue. But not to worry I will have a sequel. The title is War: Between Family and Planets. Look forward to it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Captured Chapter 8**

**The Truce**

The next morning Moe, Miwa, Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto, the Mews, and Keichiiro met in Inohara Park. Everyone nodded at each other as if to say "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be", and then Kisshu implanted the location and image of the ship in Ichigo's mind before they both teleported.

**In the Ship**

Ichigo and Kisshu landed in this strange room with broken columns and green mist all around them. This was the control/game plan room. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and he teleported them straight into Pai's lab.

**In Pai's Lab**

Pai scowled at the sound of teleportation behind him. "Kisshu, how many times do I have to tell you? No teleporting into my-"he said turning around but was stopped short when he saw that Kisshu had Ichigo with him. Pai got out his fans and was about to strike until Kisshu put his hand in front of him. "We came here to talk Pai. Let's go into the control room." Kisshu said. Pai reluctantly let his weapons disappear and they all teleported to the control room.

**In the Control Room**

Kisshu, Ichigo, and Pai were sitting at a triangular table, one at each point.

"What are we here to talk about?" Pai asked.

"Well…" Ichigo started.

"I wasn't asking you!" Pai spat bitterly.

"It was my idea that we're discussing this with you. So I believe I've earned the right to speak."

"You may continue."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying. We want a truce."

"Not going to happen."

"Please, hear me out."

"Fine, proceed."

"Let's face the facts here Pai. You want to help your people; my people want the fighting to end. My boss has a personal grudge on your people while your own leader doesn't even want to help your race."

"Your point is?"

"We can help each other out. I'll draw out Deep Blue's human host and dispose of him while you can take the Mew Aqua back to your planet to revive it. It's a win, win situation. We help your race while we live in peace."

"I'm sorry, since when do you care about our race?" Pai said. Kisshu was about to do something when he saw the side ways glare that Ichigo was giving him. It said "Don't even think about interfering. This was my idea I'll get out of this." And he soon pushed the thought to help her to the back of his mind.

"I started caring when I found out I was a Cyniclon too and realized my feelings for Kisshu." Ichigo shot at him.

"Like I'll believe that." He said. But when she popped ears his pale face turned pink with embarrassment.

"Ok, but you've been living your entire life as a human. I still will not be apart of the truce." Pai said. He still wasn't cooperating. Drastic times call for drastic measures. _"Taruto,"_ Ichigo said through telepathy,"_bring Lettuce." _ In less than a minute Taruto appeared with Lettuce. "Pai-san," she said, "I want the fighting to be over. We all want to be done with this. You know I've always wanted to help your race. I really do."

"Le-Lettuce-san. I-I." Pai stuttered.

"Also, Pai-san, it's 10 against 3." When Lettuce said this, Pai got hit in the head with those iron pans that magically fall out of the sky and got stabbed in the side with an arrow.

"F-Fine. I'll be apart of the truce." He said eyes downcast, his face shadowed over, and his head turning away from Lettuce to hide his blush.

"Ok! It's settled!" Ichigo said happily, knowing that she won.

"What's the plan?" Pai asked, having regained his posture.

"Well, since it seems that I'm popular with the guys I'll take Aoyama on a date then pretend that I have to go to bathroom. Once I get up I'll hide and Moe and Miwa will murder him in cold blood. I'll call the police and feed them lies. After that I'll convince Ryou to accept the truce."

"That's a pretty good plan. Who came up with it?"

"You're sitting across from her." Kisshu said. Pai's eyes went as wide as they're ever going to get which is 2 inches bigger than usual.

"Sorry it seems I underestimated your intelligence, Mew Ichigo." Pai apologized. Taruto snickered then smirked when Ichigo glared at him and her cat ears and tail popped out. Kisshu and Lettuce calmed her down enough so her cat features disappeared.

"Ichigo-san, let's go back to Inohara Park to tell everyone that we succeeded in getting Pai aboard." Lettuce suggested.

"Ok." Ichigo agreed. Ichigo took Lettuce's hand and teleported to Inohara Park.

**In Inohara Park**

"Well did you get Pai to join us?" Mint asked skeptically when Ichigo came back with Lettuce. 5 seconds later Pai and the others came. "Does that answer your question?" Ichigo replied irritated. Ichigo calmed down more and silently vowed to get the runt and Poker Face Pai after the plan was carried out. With a serious commander type face on Ichigo said "Everyone to their appointed positions! Keichiiro, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro go to the Café and work like always but if Ryou finds an incredibly strong power source bring him to the amusement park Aoyama and I went to last time and tell my dad to bring the swords. Moe, Miwa, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto you guys come to the amusement park with me. Make sure you are unseen by the public eye. The signal is the peace sign. Understand? Any questions?"

"Yeah, I do Old hag. How come we got to come with you?" Taruto asked annoyed.

"You guys are my back up if we're too late and Aoyama becomes Deep Blue. Any more questions? No? Then let's move out!" Ichigo commanded. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" everyone said surprised by the sense of superiority she distributed. Then everyone went their separate ways. Ichigo called Aoyuck Masabaka and asked him if he wanted to go on a date and that idiot actually said "Yes" to his own demise. (People these days.)

**At the Amusement Park**

Ichigo seemed to be having fun with Aoyuck. Then she asked him if they could take a walk through the little park the amusement park had. Then they found a park bench and began talking to each other. Then Ichigo had to go to the "bathroom" and promised to be back soon. She waited until Aoyama wasn't looking to give the signal. Moe and Miwa teleported behind him their weapons at the ready. They were about to say some funny phrase before they killed him when they heard laughter. It was deep and menacing. Suddenly a blast of sky blue light shot up into the sky causing Moe and Miwa to take a step back. Ichigo, watching everything from behind a tree, shot a look at Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto signaling that they were going to have to go to battle. _I hope everyone gets here on time_, she thought as she popped ears and transformed.

**At the Café**

Everyone was getting ready to open the Café when Ryou came from the basement and tripped over the last step, panting heavily as if he was running which he was. "The computer detected a very large power surge coming from that amusement park Ichigo went to last time!" Ryou exclaimed urgently. The Mews and Keichiiro looked at him worriedly. "You guys know something don't you?" he asked them. They merely nodded. "Then tell me." Ryou pressed. "We don't have time to explain." Zakuro said taking out her phone and dialing a number. "Hello?" Shintaro answered. "Mr. Momomiya come to Hoshizuko Park and bring the swords, Tokyo is in danger." "I'm on my way." With that Zakuro closes her phone and transforms. Every one else does the same as Ryou and Keichiiro load their pistols. Then they head off to help Ichigo and the others.

**At the Amusement Park**

Every one was fighting as hard as they could but Deep Blue was too strong. Granted, Moe, Miwa, Kisshu, and Ichigo are really strong but they needed help. Ichigo was protecting every one from one of Deep Blue's attacks with her strawberry bell, when she heard some one call her name. Well her nickname. "Peachy Ichi!" her Shintaro called. Ichigo turned her head to look at her father and the mews. "Catch!" he yelled throwing her sword into the air. Catching it with one hand, Ichigo started running towards her father and when they met they simultaneously yelled "Father Daughter Transformation!" But once they said that an extremely bright white light shot into the sky. This wasn't like any of their other transformations. The light that shot out was so pure it was blinding. Like they usually did Ichigo and her father clasped hands and started spinning until they broke apart. Instead of Shintaro having black ninja clothes he had white ones and his hair turned gray. Instead of Ichigo having a black ninja dress she wore a beautiful white kimono with light pink sakura petals all over it and her short hair grew long and turned silver. She still had her cotton candy eyes and cat features since she transformed in mew form. But her ears and tail also turned silver to match her hair. The sword on Ichigo's back faced the right while Shintaro's faced the left. Shintaro grabbed his sword with his right hand and swung it left, right, left while Ichigo grabbed her sword with her left hand and swung it right, left, right. They let both their swords rest at their sides creating a V. Ichigo's at her left and Shintaro's at his right. Then the light faded. All that stood there was Ichigo and her father in their ultimate form. "Dad did you do anything different before we transformed?" Ichigo asked. Her father just shook his head no. "Did you?" he asked. Ichigo thought for a minute before saying "I went into Cyniclon form before Mew form. Do you think that I did this?" "Right now sweetie that seems to be the only explanation." Shintaro said. Everyone else was too stunned to do anything for a while. Then Deep Blue hit Taruto with his Aku no aoi hikari and sent him flying. That snapped everyone's attention back to the fight. 'Keichiiro, Ryou," Ichigo called. "We're going to over whelm him by charging all at once I need you guys to fire at point blank range." "Roger." They said in unison. Then they ran up behind Deep Blue and didn't fire until the tips of their pistols touched his back. They succeeded in subduing Deep Blue although it was brief. When Deep Blue turned to deal with them Keichiiro and Ryou ran serving as the bait. That was when they all attacked.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Kaminari Ryu!"

"Denki Parusu!"

"Katakata oto kyoda o kurikku!"

"Father Daughter Resonance: One Being Stellar Stream Beam!"

They all shouted. Out of the barrage of attacks only one stood out. Ichigo's and Shintaro's strike went into the sky hit stars and had them rain down on Deep Blue. But he wasn't dead just yet so the Twin Warriors shouted "Father Daughter Resonance: One Being Beam!" And blasted Deep Blue until he was nothing but ashes blowing in the wind. With everyone panting heavily they detransformed but just when they turned to go home and rest they noticed a crowd of people cheering and whistling but most importantly chanting their names. They had some interviews and went home to get some well deserved sleep.

**Hello! Yoyowezy here! Sorry for the late update. I deeply regret keeping you all waiting this long. The truth is I actually forgot about my story! ** **Crazy right! Well here you all are. The eighth chapter of this story. Also I think the ending was a bit lame but not to worry! The epilogue for this story will be posted tomorrow! Then the real fun starts. Please review/follow/favorite! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Captured Chapter 9**

**Epilogue**

`It's been a week since their battle with Deep Blue and honestly they couldn't get any peace. Cameras and paparazzi kept bombarding them with pictures and questions. But the press was worst of all! Every web show, news cast, radio station, and magazine wanted interviews with them. They even had questions relating to Kisshu and his brothers. They just wouldn't stop! Zakuro and Mint didn't mind but the others just didn't know how to deal with it so eventually they met with the president of Japan and asked him if he could tell the press to stop bugging them. He did as they requested and they were finally able to get some peace.

Ichigo and Kisshu are going steady and have no faults in their relationship. They go to the same school now too. Sakura transferred him there but he had to live with Ryou. The boy still didn't like them even though Earth and Cyniclonia have a truce.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo and Kisshu were having a normal day. They went to school and now they're on their way to the Café. The Cyniclons work there too now. They went into the Café and got dressed as usual but when they were about to open a Cyniclon came in.

"Um, we aren't open yet." Lettuce said. The Cyniclon teen was very handsome. He had electric blue eyes silver hair.

"That's ok. I'm just looking for someone." He said with an award winning smile.

"Whom I might ask are you looking for?"

"Ichigo Momomiya."

"Please hold on one second while I go get her." Lettuce said and went to go get Ichigo.

**In the Kitchen**

"Ichigo-san there's someone at the door for you." Lettuce said.

"Who?' Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. But he knows you."

"Who doesn't?" When Ichigo said this Lettuce blushed from embarrassment. "I'll go see who it is." She said and left the kitchen. When she saw who it was she screamed and everyone ran to see what happened.

"Kao-nii! Hika-nii!" she screamed and ran to hug him.

"Koneko-chan do you know him and there's only one person there." Kisshu said.

"Hika-nii come out." When she said that a boy that looked just like the one she hugged stepped out from behind him. Ichigo went and gave him a hug too. "Let me introduce you to everyone. Guys the one on the right is Kaoru Hitachin and the one on the left is Hikaru Hitachin. They're my cousins and identical twins.

"Yes, yes and we know who all of you are." The twins say simultaneously

"But we didn't come here to visit." Said Hikaru.

"We came with a proposal." said Kaoru.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ichigo.

"We thought maybe you'd like to come live with us on Cyniclonia." They say in unison.

"Sorry guys. I'd love to but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Hikaru said angrily.

"Yeah! Who were the ones who did planetary teleportation to come play with you when your parents weren't home!" huffed Kaoru.

"I'm just not ready to leave Earth yet and besides I still need to protect my planet as a Mew." Ichigo said trying to make them understand.

"It's either us or your planet!" the twins say.

"Don't make me choose." Ichigo said a little heartbroken.

"Time's running out." They say.

"Planet! I choose my planet." Ichigo decides.

"Tch tch tch. Wrong choice lil sis." Said Hikaru.

"From this moment on Cyniclonia declares war on Earth!" said Kaoru. When he said that multiple warships landed on Earth. "We hope you change your mind Strawberry." They whispered into her ear then kissed her on the cheek before they boarded their ship leaving a broken hearted and teary eyed Ichigo behind.

**The End**

**Everyone this is the end of Captured! To find out what happens you need to read this story's sequel War: Between Family and Planets. But please clap for me for I have completed my first fan fic. Thank you all for your continuous support. I never really thought that I'd get 31 reviews on my first fan fic. I love you guys! You're all awesome!**


End file.
